


Winter wishes

by hwangsungfairy



Category: Block B
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Romance, birthday fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-19 11:34:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17000856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hwangsungfairy/pseuds/hwangsungfairy
Summary: Minhyuk and Jaehyo celebrate Minhyuk's birthday.





	Winter wishes

**Author's Note:**

> I got this short JaeBomb idea yesterday. It's my first published fic on them, enjoy it ;o

Jaehyo let out a sigh, and his breath turned into fog as he exhaled. Paris was really cold in winter, more than he would’ve thought. He did have his winter coat on, plus a warm scarf and gloves, yet standing still made him feel even more frozen. He didn’t have the motivation to pull out his phone of his pocket to check the time, figuring Minhyuk would be there soon anyway.

He hugged the bag in which he had hidden his boyfriend’s birthday present closer to his chest, and pursed his lips. Thankful that he had applied lipbalm before leaving his room, he couldn’t help but run his tongue on his lips, checking if they were cracked. They were not, and he sighed again.

Hurried footsteps came closer, and Jaehyo turned around to see Minhyuk half running towards him.

“There’s no need to run,” Jaehyo burst in laughter.

“Sorry I’m late,” Minhyuk apologized, making a face, “I miscalculated how long it’d take me to get dressed and get there.”

“You’re fine,” Jaehyo smiled. He put down the bag and hugged Minhyuk to him. “Happy birthday, I love you,” he added, and Minhyuk tip-toed to kiss him on the lips.

They shared a brief kiss, allowing their tongues to meet quickly. Jaehyo pressed a peck to Minhyuk’s cold mouth, and broke their embrace to pick his gift bag and offer it to him.

“Here’s a gift,” Jaehyo grinned, and Minhyuk grinned back.

“Aw, you didn’t have to. Thank you!”

“Silly, of course I was going to get you a present. What do you think of going somewhere warm before you can open it, though?”

Minhyuk nodded quickly, and, clinging to Jaehyo’s left arm, they made their way to a restaurant. Jaehyo was the one leading the way, and Minhyuk let out a small squeal when they went in.

“Why are we going in there?” Minhyuk asked, eyes wide.

Jaehyo sent him a “really?” look.

“What do you think people do in restaurants?”

“B-but...”

“It’s fine, I’m allowed to treat my boyfriend for his birthday, aren’t I?” Jaehyo answered, and with that, he told a waiter that he had made a reservation, in hesitant French.

They settled at their table, taking off their winter layers with relief, and Minhyuk sent a shy smile at Jaehyo.

“So I’m getting French cuisine for my birthday, hm? That’s quite fancy,” Minhyuk commented, still grinning.

“It’s not that fancy because I can’t exactly take you to a five star restaurant, but Sarah from my business class recommended it when I told her I was looking for a good restaurant.”

“That’s nice,” Minhyuk said, happily.

The waiter came back to their with the menus, and after a moment, they ordered food and even a bottle of wine.

“I’ll take a picture to send to my family,” Minhyuk said, laughing in advance at how his parents would react to him telling them his boyfriend had treated him to French food on his birthday.

“I wish I had the motivation to learn how to cook some of their stuff, but I’m afraid I’ll stick to Korean food,” Jaehyo added, smiling sheepishly.

They made some small talk until their plates came, and while they were enjoying the main course, Minhyuk spoke up.

“When do I get to open my present?”

“Hm, for dessert?”

Minhyuk smiled.

“What did you get me?”

“I’m not ruining the surprise,” Jaehyo said, smirking.

“I’m curious,” Minhyuk pouted, and Jaehyo winked.

“That’s the point of a surprise, my love.”

Minhyuk felt his cheeks heat up at the nickname, but blamed it on the wine. Jaehyo laughed.

 

It was quite funny how their relationship had come to this.

They were both Korean exchange students who had traveled all the way to the capital city of France for a year abroad, Minhyuk studying design and Jaehyo fashion. They had met at the beginning of the school year, during the first lesson of French for exchange students. 

They were the only Koreans of the class, and upon hearing each other’s names, they had immediately started to converse into their mother tongue – until the teacher had “scolded” them and instructed that chatting was only allowed in French. They had shared a sheepish look, laughed, and become good friends.

Slowly, because they were always together, whether to explore Paris or do homework or even just have food, their conversations had turned a little more intimate. Following a conversation during which they had both come out to each other as bi, there had been a shift in their relationship, to the point that them hanging out looked more and more like them dating. Eventually, while watching a movie on Minhyuk’s laptop, laying on his bed, Jaehyo had kissed him, and that had been the beginning of their relationship as boyfriends.

A few months in and they had told their respective families, whom at first had been surprised, but then quickly supportive and eager to meet their son’s boyfriend once they would be back home.

The dorms in which exchange students were staying in were individual rooms with a small kitchen space and a private bathroom, which was very convenient. Minhyuk and Jaehyo had been lucky to have rooms with big beds, which was not the case of every exchange student. Especially to them who were now a couple, it was more practical that way, whether one of them wanted to stay over, or when they wanted to get more intimate.

 

It was now time for dessert, and Minhyuk got a slice of chocolate cake with vanilla ice cream, while Jaehyo got some apple pie, also with vanilla ice cream.

“Should I open it after eating?” Minhyuk asked, eye-ing the bag Jaehyo had given him.

“Hm… yes. You don’t want to put chocolate on that.”

Minhyuk nodded, and once their plates had been polished clean and coffee had been served, he took the bag. He fished out a white box, around which a green ribbon had been tied. There was also a smaller package, as well as an envelope. Minhyuk checked the envelope first, under Jaehyo’s adoring gaze, and he took out a photograph of the two of them near the Eiffel Tower at night. On the back of the photograph, Jaehyo had scribbled a few words in Korean and in French, wishing him a happy birthday and saying I love you in each language.

  
Minhyuk thanked him, biting his lower lip in excitement, and Jaehyo told him to check the other presents, just as excited. Carefully putting the card next to his coffee cup, Minhyuk then opened the smaller package; Jaehyo had gotten him a gold-colored bracelet, very simple yet fancy.

“You’re spoiling me too much,” Minhyuk giggled, “I’ll have to spoil you too when it’s your birthday,” he added, teasing.

Jaehyo smiled brightly at that. Minhyuk finally moved on to the biggest package, and after untying the ribbon with care, he uncovered the box. He whistled when seeing his present, which was a black jacket with intricate silver patterns all over it.

“That’s so pretty,” he said, in awe, “Woah… Thank you, I love it,” he added, folding it neatly back into the box.

“I’m glad you like your presents,” Jaehyo commented, happy with himself.

Minhyuk glanced around, and after making sure no one was looking their way, curved one of his fingers to tell Jaehyo to come closer. Jaehyo bent over the table quickly so that Minhyuk could kiss him, and he sat back on his chair, looking very pleased.

 

Jaehyo paid for the meal, and they made their way out of the restaurant.

“Could we stop by my room so I can put my presents there?”

“Sure baby. Do you wanna go to that exhibition you said you wanted to visit? And I was thinking that we could go to the movies tonight, too.”

“I’m in.” 

* * *

 Once in Minhyuk’s room, they couldn’t help but take a break, Minhyuk sitting on Jaehyo as they kept kissing and hugging.

“I love you so much,” Minhyuk breathed against Jaehyo’s lips.

“I love you more,” Jaehyo replied, giggling and then quickly sighing in pleasure as Minhyuk’s tongue entered his mouth, meeting his.

They kissed for a while, appreciating each other’s warmth, until they broke away to breathe. Minhyuk fitted his face on Jaehyo’s shoulder, breathing against his neck, while Jaehyo hugged him tightly. There was a comfortable silence between them, eventually broken by Minhyuk.

“I can’t wait for your birthday,” he said, quietly, pressing a kiss to Jaehyo’s neck.

“Enjoy yours first!” Jaehyo scolded him, pinching his cheek.

“Yeah, yeah, don’t worry, I am,” Minhyuk giggled.

Silence again, and Minhyuk finally got up.

“’Kay, let’s go,” he said, grinning.

Jaehyo got up as well, and they shared a kiss, Minhyuk linking his arms behind Jaehyo’s neck.

“Happy birthday,” Jaehyo whispered, nuzzling their noses together.

“Thank you,” Minhyuk answered, a smile blooming on his face.

 

He was more than ready to enjoy the rest of the day.


End file.
